Destino ou Desafio?
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Neji descobre que a pior de todas as prisões é aquela em que aprisionamos nossos corações.[ Hyuuga Neji ] [ oneshot ]


_Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas eu posso torturá-los para o meu próprio divertimento._

_**Destino ou Desafio?**_

Hyuuga Neji sempre amaldiçoou seu próprio destino – ele, assim como seu pai e todos os outros que por ventura tivessem nascido na família secundária do clã Hyuuga estavam condenados a se submeterem aos desejos das pessoas pertencentes à família principal e a protegê-los ao custo de suas próprias vidas.

O jovem gênio odiava esse fato, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia conformado com sua sina porque sabia que nada podia ser feito para mudá-lo, já que este era seu único caminho.

Esse era o destino que lhe fora reservado.

E a cada dia que se passava, o rapaz odiava mais sua prima Hinata pelo simples fato da jovem ter nascido na família principal do clã Hyuuga, embora fosse claramente a mais fraca de todos os Hyuugas nascidos até ali.

Neji amaldiçoava a ironia que os cercava: enquanto um gênio como ele era limitado pelas restrições impostas à família secundária, Hinata, a maior vergonha do clã, sempre tão inútil e tímida, gozava de todas as liberdades e privilégios usufruídos pela família principal.

E por vários motivos, mesmo sendo um shinobi muito mais habilidoso que a primogênita da casa principal, Neji sentia a inveja lhe corroer alma, desprezando Hinata que, a seu ver, era muito mais feliz que ele pelo simples fato de não possuir um maldito selo em sua testa alva acorrentando-a a uma vida de servidão e prisão.

Em raras ocasiões, o rapaz se permitia sorrir ao saborear a dor da casa principal, deleitando-se com o amargo destino de Hinata: o de ser eternamente fraca.

Nestas ocasiões, o rapaz de olhos perolados permitia-se olhar para o céu, imaginando como seria bom se ele pudesse voar livremente pela imensidão azul dos céus de Konoha, como um pássaro ou como o próprio vento.

E este era o mundo de Hyuuga Neji, até que todas suas crenças foram seriamente abaladas durante as eliminatórias do Chunnin Shiken, onde por ironia do destino, viu-se frente a frente contra sua prima Hinata.

A mesma Hinata que um dia ele considerara uma criança encantadora. A mesma primogênita inútil do clã principal.

A pessoa que ele derrotaria frente a toda população de Konoha, permitindo-se um sorriso maldoso ao abraçar prazeirosamente uma das poucas manobras do destino que pareciam estar a seu favor, onde certamente estava escrito que ele deveria humilhar aquela garota fraca e mostrar-lhe o quão inútil ela era.

Mas surpreendentemente, Hyuuga Hinata se recusava a aceitar este fato, irritando Neji, que não admitia a petulância da jovem em tentar ir contra seu destino.

"**_Ninguém é capaz de mudar o próprio destino – o que está escrito, o será"._**

A luta evidenciou a diferença de forças e provavelmente Neji teria assassinado sua prima se os professores não tivessem intervido na batalha já encerrada, mas o rapaz parecia não dar a mínima para eles – ele era o vencedor e assim que soube que seu próximo oponente seria o Uzumaki, mais uma vez teve a certeza de uma vitória iminente.

Mas, novamente, o gênio se viu frente a alguém que se recusava a aceitar o próprio destino – Naruto e Hinata estavam destinados a serem derrotados por ele, o gênio da família Hyuuga. Então, Neji assistiu seu mundo desfazer-se frente aos seus olhos perolados quando inexplicavelmente foi vencido por Naruto.

Neji assistiu seu mundo desmoronar quando sua maior crença fora destruída, fazendo com que todas as verdades absolutas de sua vida transformassem-se em dúvidas. E enquanto o shinobi se encontrava perdido em sua própria miséria, seu tio Hiashi aproximou-se e entregou-lhe uma carta.

Uma carta escrita à mão por seu amado pai.

A carta que mudaria para sempre a vida do jovem gênio dali para frente, aonde a verdade sobre a morte de seu pai vinha à tona: ao contrário do que sempre acreditara, seu pai não fora morto por ordens de seu tio Hiashi, mas morrera por sua própria escolha.

Ele escolhera salvar o irmão e pela primeira vez desde que o clã havia sido dividido em dois, a vontade de um membro da família secundária prevalecera sobre o desejo da família principal.

Os orbes perolados arregalavam-se a cada nova linha interpretada, a cada nova revelação que era feita. Retalhos de memórias da sua infância complementavam os pontos dúbios existentes na última mensagem manuscrita de seu pai, fazendo-o encarar uma grande verdade: seu pai era como Hinata e Naruto. Cada um deles se recusava a aceitar um destino indesejado e ainda que não fossem bem sucedidos na primeira tentativa, sempre estariam dispostos a continuar tentando.

A visão perfeita de Neji pareceu turvar quando finalmente conseguiu entender o que seu pai quisera lhe dizer: sempre estivera em suas próprias mãos encarar as dificuldades que surgiam em sua vida como desafio e tentar superá-las ou ficar lamentando-as e culpar os outros por sua própria desgraça.

Ao invés de culpar os outros por sua má sorte, ele podia tentar construir um destino melhor para si.

E de repente, finalmente o mundo de Hyuuga Neji deixou de ser uma prisão.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Olá_

_Esta é minha primeira fanfic usando o Clã Hyuuga e eu não estou certa que fiz uma boa caracterização dos personagens – normalmente eu escrevo sobre os irmãos Uchiha e a Sakura, porque eu sempre vi relações complexas e intricadas a serem desenvolvidas, mas devo admitir q escrever sobre o Neji foi uma boa experiência também._

_A versão original foi escrita em inglês (minhas musas estão engraçadinhas, não?) e depois que eu consegui vencer a preguiça, fiz a versão em português._

_E antes q eu me esqueça, milhões de beijos e agradecimentos, Bellinha... n sei o que eu faria sem suas revisões ._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
